thealan10adventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Rath
Rath is the Simplicitrix's DNA sample of an Appoplexian from Rabiado. He debuted in Alan & Alexis' Extraterrestrial Expedition. Appearance Rath is about nine feet tall. He resembles a yellow and white bipedal tiger with one silver claw coming out of each wrist. He has no tail. He is also muscular and has red eyes. He has stripes on his shoulders, head, legs and upper body. He has a white jaw, neck, chest plates, and hands. Rath has a red outfit similar to that of a luchador (a Mexican masked wrestler). His luchador outfit has a red and black color scheme. He also wears shoes, gloves, and a luchador mask. The Simplicitrix is on his luchador belt. In Season 2, Rath no longer has the giant luchador belt buckle, and rather just has a regular belt. His gloves have also changed, no longer having any X-patters on them, and have red bands on them. In Season 3, Rath becomes a lot more muscular, and his fur is a lot scruffier. His eyebrows are more horn-like in shape. His jaw no longer juts out as much. His eyes have also changed, having dark pupils and a light shine. His gloves have regained their X-patterns, but now stop just before they reach his hands, becoming wrist bands instead of gloves. His claws are now black. His boots only have one X-pattern, each. Negative Rath Negative Rath looks almost identical to Rath. However, his outfit has white instead of red, his luchador belt has black stripes and the buckle is completely black, his fur is blue and light blue, and his eyes are aqua. The Negative Simplicitrix is on his belt. In Season 2, Negative Rath's appearances changes to fit Rath's, but with his negative color scheme. His light blue fur has changed to white fur as well. In Season 3, Negative Rath follows suit with Rath's changes. Mad Rath Mad Alan's Rath has blue fur, blue eyes, and a hair style like Mad Alan's. He also has Mad lan's Mad Max style silver plates with blue spikes on his shoulders, lower arms, and calves. The Simplicitrix symbol is on a black panel on his chest and is blue orange. He is also slightly thinner than Alan's Rath. Bluetrix Rath A version of Rath currently known as Bluetrix Rath was released. He resembles a blue and green bipedal tiger with one pink claw coming out of each wrist. He has no tail. He is also muscular and has blue eyes. He has stripes on his shoulders, head, legs and upper body. He has a green jaw, neck, chest plates, and hands. Rath has an indigo outfit similar to that of a luchador (a Mexican masked wrestler). His luchador outfit has an indigo and black color scheme. He also wears shoes, gloves, and a luchador mask. He wears a blue Simplicitrix with a magenta panel on his luchador belt. Emo Rath Emo Rath has dark brown fur, paired with dark tan fur. His outfit is brown, and he wears a tan Simplicitrix symbol on his belt. Negative Rath A10 Char.png|Negative Rath (Season 1) File:Negative_Rath_S2.png|Negative Rath (Season 2) File:HU_Rath_Negative.png|Negative Rath (Season 3) File:Mad_Alan_Rath.PNG|Mad Rath File:Bluetrix_Rath.PNG|Bluetrix Rath File:Emo_Rath.png|Emo Rath Powers *Rath possesses enhanced strength and agility, enabling him to jump great distances and lift objects heavier than himself. *Rath possesses a large, retractable black claw on each wrist. This claw can be used to stab and slice opponents or to create a shock wave when stabbed into the ground, as demonstrated in Through Your Eyes. Whenever Rath gets determined or angry, his claws seem to grow larger. *Due to Alan's abilities, Rath has the ability of fourth wall awareness. Weaknesses *Rath's brain is hardwired for aggression and as such, Rath's only known weakness is his lack of intelligence and highly aggressive temperament. This causes Rath to become easily distracted and difficult to stop once he starts fighting. However, Richard seems to not be as affected by this as Alan is. *Rath's apparent lack of intelligence also may convince him to needlessly argue with inanimate objects. *Rath can be subdued by the Hephestan Neuro Grip. *A certain sonic frequency signal is fatal to Rath. *Rath, being feline based, can be controlled by people that have the ability to control cats. History Appearances Alan *''Alan & Alexis' Extraterrestrial Expedition'' (debut) *''Five Nights at Tacopolis'' (cameo) *''The Smell of Victory is Sweet'' (2x; first time cameo; second time mind controlled) *''A Scientific Fæble'' (2x; second time cameo) *''Darama Drama'' (2x; both times accidental; first time unintentional; selected alien was Clockwork) *''The Trial of Alan Nomaly'' (2x, cameo both times, second time unintentional) *''Alan 10'' (goes Ultimate) *''Faal Dovahkiin Bo'' Richard *''O' Brother, What Art Thou'' (2x) *''Through Your Eyes'' (cameo) *''RWBYA'' (cameo) Alexis *''Through Your Eyes'' (in Alan's body) Mason *''Magnetic Personality'' Trivia *According to A Scientific Fæble, Rath is Transformation 10 in the Simplicitrix. *The Season 2 design was made by Dio. *Currently, Rath holds the title of most episodes used in, at eleven episodes, and also most times used, at seventeen times used. Category:Appoplexian Category:The Alan 10 Adventures Category:Aliens Category:Simplicitrix DNA Samples Category:Alan & Alexis' Extraterrestrial Expedition Category:Five Nights at Tacopolis Category:The Smell of Victory is Sweet Category:Rath Category:O' Brother, What Art Thou Category:A Scientific Fæble